1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic product, and more particularly, to a multi-connector power or power and signal transmission cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, cell phones are widely used and become a necessary appliance for people. There are various cell phones on the market. For most cell phones on the market, cell phones use a standard transmission cable. But, some cell phones use a special interface so a special transmission cable is required. This special transmission cable cannot be applied to a different cell phone for data transmission, so it is necessary to prepare for an additional transmission cable. In order to solve this problem, there is a carry-on dual-connector transmission cable on the market. This transmission cable comprises a first connection head and a connector respectively corresponding to the interfaces of different cell phones. The connector is connected to the first connection head. This single transmission cable achieves multiple purposes. However, this transmission cable has some shortcomings. When the first connection head is used, the connector must be disengaged from the first connection head and placed at another position. Sometimes, the connector is lost to cause great inconvenience for the user. Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a multi-connector power or power and signal transmission cable for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.